Messin' with the Kid
by bdavis9
Summary: In the 3rd and final installment of the series, Nat and Rosalina are finally happily married, raising their son Chris in the city with the loving help from their friends. But just as Nat and Alex are to leave for a nationwide tour, the unthinkable happens. Will Nat, Rosalina, and the rest of the gang be able to make it through yet another challenging time?
1. Chapter 1

yay for finally starting this new story! it picks up 4 years after Til Death Do Us Part. hope you all like it.

**Chapter 1:**

"Mommy!" A 4-year old Christopher Wolff yelled as he ran out of his preschool classroom at Amigos, to where his mom, Rosalina, was waiting for him.

"Hi baby," She scooped him up in her arms and kissed his forehead, pressing back his curly brown hair, something he had inherited from his uncle. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"It was alright, I played the drums in music class!" Chris exclaimed. "Everyone told me I was super good."

"Now that's what I like to hear, I'm sure your Uncle Al will love that," Rosalina tousled his hair. "Now let's get home, we've got a big weekend ahead of us."

"So what does a ring bearer actually do?" Chris asked his mother as they walked hand in hand back to their apartment.

"You are going to walk down the aisle right before mommy and daddy walk down," Rosalina explained. "And then you are going to give the rings to Uncle Thomas when he asks you for them."

"Do you remember your wedding to Daddy?" Chris looked up at his mom as they entered the apartment building.

"I sure do, it was the best day of my life," Rosalina smiled. "That is until you were born."

"I am pretty cool," Chris commented, making Rosalina laugh as she pushed open the apartment door. Nat was standing in the kitchen in front of the fridge and turned when the door opened. "Daddy!"

"Hey buddy," Nat wrapped his arms around his son's frame, throwing him over his shoulder. "Are you ready to be the best ring bearer to ever bear rings?"

"I don't know what that means," Chris admitted, making his parents both laugh. "Do you remember the day you married Mommy?"

"Of course, she looked like a real live princess!" Nat exclaimed, putting his arm around his wife and kissing her. "She still looks like a princess."

"Yeah Mommy is pretty, but I think Auntie Kris is going to look super pretty when she marries Uncle Thomas," Chris said. The front door opened with Alex and Thomas entered the apartment.

"I see little shoes by the door, where is my nephew?" Alex called from the doorway. "CAW, CAW!"

"I'm right here Uncle Al!" Chris took off running towards Alex when he heard his special nickname his godfather had given him, his initials as a bird call. Alex knelt down to the young boy's level and the two did their super-secret handshake. "I played the drums at school today!"

"Atta boy! Being the drummer of the band is way cooler than the lead singer," Alex winked, tossing shade towards his big brother. "You are going to get all the ladies at the wedding this weekend."

"Will there be any hot chicks, Uncle Thomas?" Chris looked up at Thomas, who smiled and tousled his hair.

"Yeah there will be, I'm marrying her, you dork." Thomas chuckled. "Speaking of that, the pleasant bride is requesting her loyal BFF's presence."

"What's with the tone, Tom?" Rosalina asked, earning her a glare from him. "She's getting married tomorrow, you jackass! She has the right to be a little stressed."

"What's a jackass?" Chris looked up at his uncles, making Alex and Thomas both laugh.

"Don't repeat that, ever! You hear me?" Rosalina demanded, pointing at her young son.

"I thought we were watching our potty mouths?" Nat smirked at his wife.

"Oh shut up," Rosalina hit his chest. "Come on buddy; let's go see if we can calm down Auntie Kris. Oh and boys, make sure you pick up…"

"David, Qaasim, and the girls from the airport, we got it." Nat held up a thumbs up to his wife. "I've got it handled."

"Thanks babe, I love you!" Rosalina grabbed her son's hand and the two rushed out the door, walking towards Thomas and Kristina's apartment. She pushed the door open and let her son enter first. "Kris!"

"Oh thank god, I'm having a shitt…oh there's my boy!" Kristina emerged from her bedroom in her wedding dress, stopping herself from swearing when she saw her godson was in the room. "What's up, little man?"

"You look like Cinderella!" Chris gasped, taking in seeing his godmother in her wedding dress. "But you already lost both your shoes."

"They're in my bedroom, how about you go get them for me?" Kristina suggested. The boy took off running into the bedroom.

"You are the perfect bride," Rosalina gushed.

"I am freaking out, is this really the right move?" Kristina asked her best friend in confidence.

"Come on Kris, he's the one for you. If he wasn't the one, he would have ditched you a long time ago," Rosalina laughed slightly, making Kristina smile. "It's like me and Nat."

"I don't think tomorrow could be anywhere close to perfect as your wedding," Kristina said.

"Oh with my husband getting shot and me finding out I'm pregnant, sounds very perfect," Rosalina winked.

"I just meant everything before that, everything I planned of course," Kristina teased as Chris came running out of the bedroom with Kristina's shoes. "Thank you handsome."

"You look very pretty Auntie Kris," Chris told his aunt as he leaned up against his mom's leg. "Did Mommy look that pretty when she married Daddy?"

"She sure did kiddo," Kristina smiled at Rosalina. "Are you excited to see your uncles later today?"

"Yes, I hope they bring me presents," Chris stated, making Kristina laugh.

"Baby your uncle's do not have to bring you presents; their coming to visit you should be enough of a present!" Rosalina told her son, tousling his curly locks.

"They'll bring me presents, they always do." Chris looked up at his mom with a grin that reminded her of his father's. "They love me."

"Don't we all," Kristina grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where are they?" Chris groaned impatiently, squirming around in Rosalina's lap as they, along with Kristina, sat at the restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held.

"Uncle Thomas just texted me that they're almost here, the plane got in late bud," Kristina told him, pulling out a dollar from her purse. "Here, go play some games."

"You're the best aunt ever!" Chris grinned, throwing his arms around her and running off to the arcade connected to the restaurant.

"You spoil him way too much," Rosalina shook her head with a smile.

"Well how else am I going to be his favorite," Kristina winked. "So, how's he taking the fact that Nat and Alex are going to be gone all summer?"

"He hasn't really said much but we're gonna have to talk to him tonight because the tour starts in 2 days." Rosalina sighed, referring to Nat and Alex's summer tour across the country. They had finally dropped their album the previous year and had enough success to get them a huge tour. "It'll be a change because Chris has never gone longer than a few days without seeing either of them."

"And how are you taking it? You know, not being able to see Nat for weeks on weeks end?" Kristina asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"We don't do all that great with the distance so I'm a little worried but I'm hoping that having Chris will make it easier for us to stay strong." Rosalina confessed. "But we're planning on going to visit them throughout the summer and we're going for the week long vacation in both New Orleans and LA to see David and Qaasim. Hopefully it doesn't hurt Chris too much. I just wish you didn't have to go straight onto the tour after your honeymoon."

"Me too but it's all part of the job," Kristina said, smiling at the sight of her fiancé walking in the restaurant. Thomas's hair was buzzed short, like it had been since high school, and he was wearing a shirt and tie which Kristina knew he hated but loved that he did it for her. He was laughing along with David and Qaasim, who were dressed just the same. Victoria and Grace followed behind them, talking with Nat and Alex. They hadn't seen them since New Year's and things were always better when the gang was all together.

"There's the beautiful bride," Grace smiled, wrapping his arms around Kristina and kissing her cheek.

"I can't believe old Tommy boy is getting married," Qaasim joked, patting his friend's back as he waited to hug Kristina.

"Where's the munchkin?" Victoria asked as she enthusiastically hugged Rosalina.

"There's my man!" David grinned as Chris came running out of the arcade at the sight of his aunts and uncles. He lifted Chris into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you kid."

"Did you bring presents?" Chris asked his uncle with excitement.

"Give your Uncle Qaasim a hug and you will see," Qaasim teased, grabbing the boy from David's arms and throwing him over this shoulder. "Hey while your down there, reach in my pocket. I think there's a little something with your name on it."

"What's this?" Chris pulled an envelope out of Qaasim's back pocket that was labeled "The Coolest Nephew in all the lands." Chris ripped it open and found a ticket. "Disneyland?!"

"When you come visit LA at the end of the summer, we are all going to Disney!" Victoria told him, tousling his hair.

"No way!" Chris exclaimed. "See, I told you mama. They always bring me presents."

"I guess you were right, son." Rosalina smiled, leaning into Nat's side.

"Whoa Disneyland?" Cooper asked as he and Patty joined the group. "I'm so snagging that ticket."

"You can get your own ticket Uncle Coop, this one's all mine!" Chris grinned proudly.

Later that night…

"How'd we get so lucky?" Rosalina whispered to Nat as the two of them were watching Chris sleep from the doorway of his bedroom. His suit for tomorrow was hanging from this closet with his Disneyland ticket sitting on his nightstand.

"Good things happen to good people, right?" Nat smirked, putting his arm around his wife and leading her down the hall and into their bedroom, stepping over the suitcases of David, Qaasim, and the girls who were all staying with them.

"I feel like we are growing out of this apartment," Rosalina sighed, kicking Chris's soccer ball to the end of the hall, hearing it bounce down the stairs.

"We will get a house one day, I promise you that." Nat said as they entered the bedroom and crawled into bed. Rosalina nestled up against Nat's bare chest.

"After the tour?" Rosalina suggested.

"I'll see what I can do," Nat replied, playing with the tips of her hair.

"Alright," Rosalina slightly sighed, trying not to show her obvious disappointment.

"I know what you're thinking, the tour is only a few months and it'll fly by," Nat told her. She looked up at him with a confused look. "All these years and you don't think I know how you are by now?"

"I just wish I didn't have to teach summer school this summer, I want to be with you," Rosalina complained.

"Are you worried about the distance?" Nat asked her. "Why'd I even bother asking? Of course you are."

"Stop reading my mind!" Rosalina exclaimed, hitting his chest.

"We'll make it through the summer and hopefully when I come home to you and our amazing son, we will buy your dream house. And maybe work on getting Chris a new brother or sister." Nat said the last sentence quickly, avoiding the glance of his wife.

"Are you serious?" Rosalina squealed. Nat smiled at her and held her tighter to his chest.

"I want a little girl, just like her mom," Nat confessed, planting a kiss on Rosalina's lips.

"I'm so thankful I have you in my life, Nat Wolff." Rosalina smiled. "I can't believe it's already been 4 years since I married you."

"You know what else I cannot believe? That Kris and Tom are getting married tomorrow," Nat laughed. "I could never have called that one back when we were in high school."

"It's a good life we have, with the best people," Rosalina lazily smiled, closing her eyes and leaning into Nat.

"No kidding, our son got tickets to Disneyland today," Nat chuckled, pulling his wife close and kissing her head before cuddling up to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where the hell is Rosalina?!" Kristina sighed, glancing around at the rest of her bridesmaids, who were all dressed in yellow dresses.

"She's just running late Kris," Juanita tried to comfort her.

"It's my wedding day and I'm freaking out and I need my best friend to tell me it'll be okay," Kristina complained, locking herself in the bathroom.

"What are we going to do?" Grace asked the other girls in the room. "We need to calm her down."

"She just needs one thing and we're not it," Patty smiled slightly. "Rosalina will be here soon and Kristina will be just fine."

"Ugh sorry I'm late," Rosalina burst into the room, dressed in her bridesmaid dress with her long hair curled down her back. She was still wearing her glasses that she always wore in the morning. "Where's Kris?"

"Mental breakdown in the bathroom," Victoria pointed towards the door. Rosalina's eyes turned worried and she entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. Chris was not cooperating today and the lady that did my hair took forever!" Rosalina rambled. Kristina turned to face her, tears in her eyes. "No no no, no ruining the wedding makeup! What's wrong? Come on, talk to me."

"I thought you weren't going to show up," Kristina admitted.

"Awh come on Kris, it's my best friend's wedding day, the only way I'd miss this is if I was dead," Rosalina laughed, putting her hand on Kristina's arm.

"Don't say that," Kristina told her. "Let's remember your track record at weddings."

"Sorry, sorry," Rosalina smiled. "You look beautiful. But I think you're missing one thing."

"I thought you forgot it," Kristina watched as Rosalina pulled the necklace out of her purse.

"How could I forget our family heirloom?" Rosalina winked, motioning for Kristina to turn around. She put the necklace around her neck and they both smiled in the mirror. "Chris was right, you look like Cinderella."

"I'm ready for this, right?" Kristina asked Rosalina for reassurance. Rosalina turned her around to face her.

"More than ready," Rosalina smiled, putting her hand on Kristina's cheek. "You look amazing."

"Mommy, are you ready?" Chris pushed open the door to the bathroom with Nat following behind him. They were both dressed in black suits with yellow vest and ties. His eyes grew wide when he saw his aunt in her wedding dress. "Whoa."

"You look awfully handsome there, godson," Kristina grinned, bending down to peck the top of his head with a kiss.

"Sorry, he was getting a little antsy waiting," Nat apologized, kissing his wife. "Man, i never thought Thomas would land a girl like you, Kris. You look beautiful."

"But not as good as Momma looked when you married her, right Dad?" Chris looked up at his father waiting for an answer. Rosalina did the same, expecting her husband to reply faster than he was.

"Of course, son. Your mom is the most beautiful girl in the world to me," Nat beamed, putting his arm proudly around his wife as his son leaned into his side. "We are all ready to go if you ladies are."

"How's Thomas?" Kristina asked. "Is he freaking out?"

"Surprisingly no, this is the most calm i think i've ever seen him," Nat laughed. "Is that the answer you wanted?"

"That was perfect,"

Later that night…

"This song goes out to the happy couple, we love you Thomas and Kristina!" Alex said into the microphone later that night at the reception. "This one is Thump Thump Thump."

"Will you come dance with me, baby?" Rosalina begged her son, who was laid out across two chairs at the head table. "I am all lonely because your father is performing, i'd love some company from a big boy like you."

"I don't want to," Chris pouted, rolling over on his stomach. His face was bright red from running around all night and he had stripped down to his button up and his paints, with no shoes. Rosalina pushed his hair out of his face and started to run her nails up and down his back.

"Please?" Rosalina pleaded, getting really close to his face and peppering it with kisses. She then started to tickle his stomach, making him squirm. "I'll tickle you til you do it."

"Fine," Chris exclaimed, only to get his mom to stop the tickling. Rosalina smiled and took him into her arms, carrying him to towards the dance floor. She started to sway to the music as Chris leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You looked very grown up today, buddy," Rosalina told him, making the boy smile slightly. "Your dad and I were very proud of how you walked down the aisle and held onto the rings."

"That's because Uncle Thomas told me the monsters under my bed were going to get me if anything happened to the rings," Chris admitted.

"Of course he did," Rosalina laughed as the newlyweds moved their way towards them.

"What's up short stuff?" Thomas said to the two. "I meant your mom, not you buddy."

"You look tired, Chris," Kristina said, rubbing her hand on her nephew's back. "You think you can come dance with me for a little bit? I think you might be better than your Uncle Tom."

"Okay," Chris said quietly as Rosalina handed him over to Kristina, who wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close.

"I'm not that bad of a dancer, right?" Thomas asked Rosalina as they started to dance together.

"You're no Nat but you can hold your own," Rosalina told him. "Are you bummed about having to stay home this summer while everyone else is on the tour?"

"Definitely not how i expected to spend my first summer as a married couple," Thomas admitted. "But it's her job so she has to do it, just like i'll be doing my job here."

"Yeah I'm sure the football team will keep you busy enough," Rosalina laughed.

"That and taking your kid everywhere with me, I'm going to be a busy man," Thomas smiled, glancing over at Kristina and Chris dancing together.

"I never said you had to take him anywhere!" Rosalina exclaimed.

"You didn't because you are too stubborn to ask for help but I've already been instructed to overstep my boundaries and help out as much as possible." Thomas grinned.

"Nat?"

"Yes, but i've been catching more of the brunt from my wife over there," Thomas pointed his head towards Kristina. "She's worried about you being alone for the summer."

"I'm not alone, I have you!" Rosalina smirked, patting his chest. "I'll be fine though, I'm just worried Chris thinks his dad is abandoning him and I'd hate for him to feel like that. I should know, that feeling sucks."

"Chris will be just fine, he can come to practice with me everyday if he wants to!" Thomas said. "He will have more than enough men in his life to last him a lifetime."

"Hey R, I think he's running a fever," Kristina rushed over to her new husband and her best friend, her cheek up against his forehead.

"You want to go watch something on the iPad and cuddle up on those chairs?" Rosalina asked, earning a weak nod from her son. She took him from Kristina's arms and laid him back down where he was laying before. "We will go home after Daddy's done playing, alright?"

"Okay,"Chris said quietly before nodding off to sleep. She sat down next to him and watched as Nat and Alex transition to another song. She caught Nat's eye and smiled at him, earning her a smile back with a wave. God, she was really going to miss that man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I'm having second thoughts about leaving," Nat told Rosalina the next morning as he was rushing to finish his packing. Rosalina was sitting in the living room as he gathered items from all over the apartment.

"Nat, stop," Rosalina pleaded, already sad her husband is leaving for three months. She didn't need him talking like he was. "You are going, end of story."

"But Chris is sick!" Nat argued.

"Yeah because he's a 4 year old boy who probably ate his weight in sweets last night," Rosalina said. "I can take care of it."

"But you'll be all alone, what if something happens?" Nat asked.

"I'll be alone for a week until Thomas comes home, I will be fine, alright?" Rosalina promised him.

"I still don't know about this," Nat sighed.

"Ugh Nat!" Rosalina groaned as he walked out of the room. Their front door opened and Kristina and Thomas walked in without Rosalina realizing. "You're pissing me off!"

"Bad time?" Kristina asked as her and Thomas joined Rosalina in the living room.

"He's being an idiot," Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Are you two headed off to Hawaii?"

"Yes just stopped by to say our goodbyes," Thomas said. "Where's the boy?"

"In bed, he's still pretty sick," Rosalina sighed. "But I'm sure a little video games with his uncle would make his day."

"Well I can't argue with that," Thomas laughed, heading up the stairs.

"What's going on with Nat?" Kristina got straight to the point.

"He doesn't want to leave because Chris is sick," Rosalina explained. "I wish he would realize him saying stuff like he's not going just makes me more upset. It's toying with my heart strings. I've prepared myself for him to leave so I just want him to go so I can get the goodbye over with."

"You're sure you are going to be fine?" Kristina asked. "Because I can tell Coop I can't do it."

"I'll be fine!" Rosalina exclaimed. "You just need to go on your honeymoon and have the best time in the world. And then you need to go take care of my husband and I'll take care of yours. Does that sound alright, Mrs. Batuello?"

"Man, do I like the sound of that," Kristina couldn't contain her smile. "I am going to miss you though. We haven't been away from each other for this long in like our entire friendship."

"It's three months, we can do it." Rosalina assured her best friend. "Chris is going to miss you so much though."

"I'm trying not to think about how much he's going to grow when I'm gone," Kristina whined. "He's like my own child."

"Speaking of that, when are you getting pregnant? I'm ready for my own little niece or nephew to spoil rotten." Rosalina smiled.

"Thomas wants to enjoy it being just us for awhile so not anytime soon." Kristina sighed. "But I'm hoping this vacation will change his mind."

"Look who I got out of bed," Thomas announced as he walked down the stairs with Chris in his arms.

"I need a hug and a kiss, pronto young man," Kristina demanded, taking the young boy into her arms and squeezing him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much this summer, buddy."

"Can't you stay home and play with me, Auntie Kris?" Chris asked quietly.

"I wish I could, but Uncle Thomas will be home next week and you guys can play all the video games you want all summer!" Kristina told him. "And I won't even be here to stop you guys!"

"Yay!" Chris exclaimed, high fiving Thomas. He wrapped his arms around Kristina neck one more time before getting handed off to his mom.

"I love you," Kristina told him, kissing his forehead. She then turned to Rosalina as she put Chris down. "And I love you more."

"Have fun and call me everyday," Rosalina told her, giving her a huge hug. "Take care of Nat, okay?"

"Like he's my own," Kristina winked as Nat walked down the stairs.

"You lovebirds leaving already?" Nat asked as he set his suitcase down at the end of the stairs. "We're not too far behind you."

"Have a good tour man," Thomas gave Nat a bro hug. "Take care of my girl."

"You better take care of mine then," Nat smiled. "I'll see you in a week, Kris. Better bring us some presents when you join us."

"You wish," Kristina laughed. "Alright baby, let's go. I'm ready to get to paradise!"

"Bye you guys," Thomas waved as he and Kristina walked towards the door.

"Bye," Chris said softly, his eyes welling up with tears. Kristina's eyes weren't dry either as she blew him a kiss before shutting the door behind her. He latched onto Nat's leg tightly and started to cry. "Why do you have to leave Daddy?"

"It's my job, son." Nat told him, kneeling down to be on his son's eye level. "But I promise you that we will talk everyday and Aunt Kristina will send you a ton of videos of me and Uncle Alex performing. And then at the end of the summer, you're going to come see me and we're going to go to Disneyland!"

"I don't want you to go," Chris sobbed, throwing his arms around his dad's frame. Nat hugged his son tightly, trying to keep himself from crying as well. He looked up and saw his wife tearing up at their son so upset.

"Who's ready to hit the road?" Alex exclaimed as he entered the apartment. Immediately, he noticed his family's sadness and toned down his enthusiasm. He put his arm around Rosalina and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay."

"It's hard to see him this upset," Rosalina whispered, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Hey baby, why don't you give your Uncle Al a hug goodbye. They have to get going."

"Bye Uncle Al," Chris was still crying as his uncle picked him up and spun him around.

"You be good for you Mom while we're gone, you hear?" Alex told him. "I love you buddy."

"I love you too," Chris hugged him tight as Rosalina found her way to Nat, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"I love you Rosalina," He told her quietly. "We can do this."

"I know we can, I just wish we didn't have to." Rosalina pressed a kiss to his lips. "Enjoy your sold out tour, rockstar."

"Goodbye Daddy," Chris hugged his dad one last time before being scooped up into Rosalina's arms. Nat kissed both of their foreheads before picking up his suitcase.

"It'll be over before you know it," Nat told them as he headed towards the door. "I love you."

"Love you too," Rosalina and Chris both said, waving as Nat and Alex headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come on baby, you've barely gotten out of bed all day, what's been going on with you?" Rosalina asked Chris a few days later. He uncovered his head just enough to reveal his face. His tired brown puppy dog eyes looked at his mom. She was sucked right in and started to scratch his head, something he was a sucker for.

"I'm tired, Mommy," He sighed, leaning into his mom and closing his eyes.

"You've been tired for almost a week," Rosalina said. "Your teachers keep telling me all you do at school is sleep most of the day. Are you sure nothing else is wrong?"

"I don't know," Chris muttered as he fell back asleep. Rosalina sat there for a few minutes, watching him sleep before her phone started to ring. She pulled it from her pocket and saw a picture of her and Kristina fill the screen. She smiled in relief, knowing that her best friend had finally arrived on tour with the boys. She slid her finger across the screen and put the phone up to her ear, moving to watch her son from the doorway.

"Hey," Rosalina sighed in relief. "I miss you, I'm glad you finally have phone service!"

"I miss you too, and believe me, I think I'm more glad. I definitely need to vent to you after saying goodbye to Thomas for the summer." Kristina said.

"Hold up on the sad stuff, tell me about the honeymoon!" Rosalina gushed.

"It was beautiful, he's amazing, and now he's on a plane back to New York and I'm sitting backstage in some random city hours before the show crying about how much I miss him." Kristina started to cry. "It's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, it's going to be okay. We're all going to get through this summer and everything will be just fine," Rosalina said, her eyes still locked on her sleeping son with worry. "I'll pick Thomas up when he gets in, middle of the night most likely."

"He said he'll take a cab so you don't have to keep Chris up all night," Kristina explained.

"No no, it's fine. I think Chris could use a little pick me up from his uncle right about now," Rosalina told her.

"Man I miss him, put the little man on the phone!" Kristina said. "How's he been?"

"He's asleep right now but I know he misses you too," Rosalina said. "And he's been great, better than ever."

"Well I've got to go, Cooper's been texting me constantly since I got here and I should probably grace him with my presence. I'll send you videos of the show and talk to you later, you sure you're okay R?"

"I'm fine Kris, have fun. I love you." Rosalina told her, trying to mentally stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"I love you too," Kristina said before hanging up the phone.

Later that night, Rosalina was sipping on coffee while waiting in the airport baggage claim for Thomas. She didn't feel comfortable enough leaving Chris alone with a babysitter, especially because he had only ever been alone with someone in their group of friends. That was the plus side to him having so many aunts and uncles around, someone could always take him at the drop of a hat. Chris was sleeping in her lap, dressed in one of their old NBB tour t-shirts that was too big for him and flannel pajama pants. She constantly kept putting her hand on his forehead, checking to see if he still had a fever, which he had been running since the night of Thomas and Kristina's wedding. His skin was progressively getting more pale as the day went on, leading Rosalina to get more worried. She glanced at her phone one more time to see if Nat had called. He usually called right after the show but since he was on the other side of the country, he may have held off tonight. Of course, on the one night Rosalina wanted to talk to him the most.

"Something just isn't right with you, Christopher Alexander, and I wish your dad was home to help me figure this out," Rosalina muttered to herself, kissing Chris's forehead.

"Rosalina!" THomas yelled from across the room. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of his tall, still slightly gawky frame make his way towards her. His normally buzzed head had grown out a little bit and his skin was tanned from the Hawaiian sun. He had his duffel bag thrown over his shoulder and a stuffed lion in a Hawaiian shirt in his hand. Rosalina moved Chris off her lap and stood up to hug Thomas. She started to cry when he pulled her into his large frame. "What's wrong? Come on, talk to me. What's going on?"

"It's Chris, I think something's really wrong with him," Rosalina sobbed into his chest. "He's sick."

"Let's go to the hospital then," Thomas said, breaking their hug and reaching down to pick up his nephew. He held onto the boy tight and put his other arm around Rosalina, leading her out the door. He looked down and noticed a worried look on Rosalina's face. "It's gonna be okay, nothing's gonna be messing with this kid."


End file.
